Citas a ciegas
by Kannaby
Summary: Las citas a ciegas no suelen tener buena publicidad, pero aún así las personas siguen usándolas... ¿Funcionarán para los chicos inazuma? *-Posible continuación-*
1. Prólogo

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

Hace mucho que ninguno de los chicos tenía citas, por esa razón, entre todos decidieron inscribirse en un programa de citas a ciegas que se estaba organizando en el centro comercial.

Algunos se negaron al principio, pero al final los otros terminaron convenciéndolos diciendo cosas como "será divertido" o "¿qué tenemos que perder?".

Ya todos estaban decididos a hacerlo, pero a la vez inseguros de que resultara en algo peor como una fanática loca o una especie de asesina en serie, sin embargo, se inscribieron esperando que sucediera algo bueno, como tal vez encontrar el amor verdadero, aunque sea algo poco probable.

* * *

**N/A: **Si lo sé, corto, pero es solo para comenzar, pues necesito Oc's; esto es lo que les pido :

**Nombre:**

**Apariencia: **(olvide ponerlo antes que distraída ¿no?).

**Personalidad: **(otra cosa que olvidé (como se nota que soy novata)).

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Pareja: **(pongan una segunda opción por si apartan a la primera).

**Extras: **(si acaso quieren añadir algo).

**N/A: **Una cosa, es por orden de llegada por eso puse eso en la parte de pareja.

Espero sus respuesta sayonara... :)


	2. ¡Conociendo a las citas! Parte I

**N/A: **Al fin veo listo el cap... esto se tardó mucho y creo que ustedes lo saben mejor que nadie.

Ojalá lo disfruten (sinceramente espero que si)...

¿Quien diría que el gran estratega Yuuto Kido tuviera tantas admiradoras?, me llegó más de una pidiéndolo como pareja, pero como esto no es poligamia solo tendrá una pareja (suerte que pedí mas de una).

**Aaclaraciones:**

*Cualquier parecido entre el apellido de un Oc con otro Oc es pura coincidencia.

*Para aquellos que ya han leído antes mis fic, notifico que la Megumi a continuación no es mi Oc.

***Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.**

* * *

Los chicos ya estaban en el centro comercial esperando a que iniciara el evento de las citas, se encontraban situados en una fila, cabe mencionar que solamente habían chicos, la de las chicas estaba en otro lado para que fuera una "sorpresa".

— No se como me convencieron de hacer esto —decía Fudo enojado.

— No me digas que ya estas arrepentido —hablo Kido.

— Estoy harto de esperar —replico el chico.

— No me la creo Fudo, tan desesperado estas por tener una cita —se burlo Nagumo.

— ¡Idiota! cállate a menos que quieras tener tu cita con un ojo morado y un par de huesos rotos.

— Quisiera verte intentarlo.

— Ustedes dos paren ya, si siguen así los van a sacar —advirtió Hiroto señalando a los sujetos de seguridad quienes los veían amenazantes, el par de chicos no dijo mas, pero seguían intentando matarse con la mirada.

— Me pregunto que clase de chica me tocara —comento Toramaru emocionado.

— ¿Oye esta es tu primera cita? —pregunto Tobitaka haciendo que el menor se apenara— No pasa nada solo trata de disfrutarlo.

— Así lo haré.

— Pues yo voy a buscar a una chica que ame el helado —dijo Midorikawa.

— Son citas a ciegas, no podrás saber que le gusta a la chica que te toque sino hasta conocerla, incluso podrías encontrar a una chica que no le guste el helado —menciono Kazemaru.

— No eso no va a pasar, yo haré que lo ame.

— ¿Y si es intolerante a la lactosa? —con esas palabras lo dejo en shock.

— No puede ser, es cierto, ¿qué tal si eso pasa y aun así me enamoro de ella? ¿eso seria como una especie de pecado contra mi persona? ¿tendría que escoger si el helado o el amor? —de pronto Midorikawa empezó a decir toda clase de cosas a cerca de un triangulo amoroso entre el, la chica que aun no conoce y el helado.

— Genial, mira lo que hiciste kazemaru, ahora no se va a callar.

— Lo siento Kido.

— Oigan ¿y Goenji? —pregunto Endo.

— No vendrá —contesto Kido.

— ¿Por que?

— Pues el dijo que no necesitaba esto para poder conseguir una cita, con eso lo dejo mas que claro —hablo Kazemaru.

— Creí que si iba a venir, bueno supongo que no importa.

—_ Nada de esto ha comenzado y esta banda de idiotas ya me esta volviendo loco_ —pensaba Suzuno observando a sus compañeros.

— ¿Ya vieron quien esta allá? —menciono Terumi señalando.

— ¡Demonio Strada! —dijeron al unísono.

— Oh, hola Demonio ¿también vienes por lo de las citas eh?

— Si así es Kido.

— No pensé que vería a un sujeto como el aquí —comento Fudo.

— ¿Y por que no? —pregunto Tobitaka.

— Yo que se, pero de todas formas Kido esta aquí así que ese sujeto debió pensar en lo mismo.

— ¿Y Kido que tiene que ver?

— ¿Acaso estas ciego? míralos, ellos dos son iguales, seguro que además de compartir la misma cara, comparten el mismo cerebro.

La espera al fin acabo y los chicos entraron, en el lugar se encontraban unas mesas y cada mesa tenia un numero, dependiendo del numero que le tocara a cada quien, tendrían a su cita.

— Esto se ve muy bien —alago Fubuki.

— Fubuki ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —el mencionado asintió— ¿Por que decidiste hacer esto?

— ¿Por que pregunta eso capitán? —Endo señalo a un grupo de chicas que se encontraban detrás del chico.

— ¡Fubuki te amo! —gritaban las chicas.

— Bueno es que pensé que podría ser divertido —respondió con una sonrisa.

— De acuerdo.

— ¡Atención! —llamo uno de los encargados— Diríjanse a aquella mesa y tomen un papelito, este les indicara la mesa a la cual deben acudir.

Todos obedecieron, en la mesa de los papelitos habían dos cajas, una era la de los chicos y la otra la de las chicas.

— Bien veamos —decía Midorikawa sacando su papel.

— Solo toma uno.

— Espera Hiroto, tengo que buscar el bueno.

— Todos son iguales.

— No claro que no, en alguna parte esta el de la chica intolerante a la lactosa y yo no quiero ese.

— ¡Toma uno de una vez! —grito Fudo.

— Bueno, bueno ya voy...este —tomo un papel.

— Es mi turno —dijo Endo emocionado, tomando su papel de una gran caja que pintaba: Chicas.

Casi todos habían tomado su papel, solo faltaban unas pocas persona y claro Fudo que para su mala suerte era el ultimo.

— Fudo esta cerca de tomar su papel —decía Midorikawa desde su mesa.

— ¿Y eso que? —pregunto Terumi también en su mesa.

— Fudo necesita una mujer que lo doblegue.

— ¿Vas a hacer algo?

— Si —el peliverde miro las mesas en las cuales ya habían chicas, hasta que encontró a una que se veía segura y vencedora— Esa es...su numero es —trato de observar el numero — Oh, es el 5 —se fue a efectuar su plan.

— Midori... —Terumi estaba por seguirlo, pero se detuvo al ver que la chica que le tocaba estaba frente a el— Hola.

Con Midorikawa...

— Oigan díganme ¿qué numero tienen? — el chico empezó a preguntar a todo el que se le cruzara esperando encontrar el dichoso 5— Dime ¿qué numero tienes?

— El 5.

— Genial, gracias Kazemaru —le quito el papel de las manos y se fue con Fudo.

— ¡Oye! —suspiro— Perfecto ahora tengo que ir por otro numero.

Con Fudo...

— Esta fila no avanza, ¿cuánto se puede tardar una persona en tomar un mísero papel?

— Fudo ten mira lo que te traje —le dio el papel.

— ¿Esto es?

— Es un numero, para que no tengas que seguir esperando.

— Gracias, no eres tan malo, cabeza de helado —se dirigió a su mesa.

— Hey —se quejo el peliverde— Al menos espero que esa chica sepa ponerlo en su lugar.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —pregunto Fudo que aun seguía lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo.

— Q-que espero que esa chica te sepa dar tu lugar...bueno adiós —se fue corriendo.

Con Suzuno y Nagumo...

Los dos iban juntos pues las mesas de ambos estaban a la par, llegaron al sitio, pero algo los detuvo, a cada uno le gustaba la chica del otro.

— ¿Cambiamos? —sugirió Nagumo.

— Trato —acepto el albino e intercambiaron papeles.

Con Endo...

El castaño caminaba a su mesa, cuando por fin la vio se quedo deslumbrado.

— Pero que linda chica —dijo mirandola por la espalda— Tiene un hermoso cabello peliaqua —se acerco por detrás de ella— Hola sooooy —arrastro lo ultimo notando que la linda chica no era nada mas y nada menos que Kazemaru.

— Endo ¿por que vienes a mi mesa? —pregunto sin entender.

— Yo creí que tu eras... —no quiso continuar, pues recordó las otras veces que la gente lo había confundido con una chica, ninguno termino bien— C-creo que me confundí de caja es todo, jajaja —rio nervioso.

— Bueno...mejor ve a buscar otro numero.

— Si eso hare —se fue — Ten es el numero 8 —le dio su papel a una chica que se encontró en el camino.

Con Tobitaka y Toramaru...

Para suerte del menor les había tocado juntos, ya que el chico estaba totalmente nervioso.

— Tranquilo Toramaru, lo harás bien —animaba Tobitaka.

— No lo se, ¿es normal que tarde tanto?

— Si miras la fila de las chicas notarás que todavía están buscando sus papeles, de seguro que tu numero solo esta hasta abajo y no lo han sacado aun, con tantas chicas en cualquier momento alguna lo saca.

— Bueno —Toramaru miro en dirección a las cajas encontrándose con algo que le llamo la atención— Tobitaka mire.

— Esto no me lo esperaba —comento mirando lo mismo que el chico— Ven, vayamos.

Llegaron al lugar...

— ¿Goenji es usted? —pregunto Toramaru mirando al sospechoso.

Así es, Goenji si fue al evento, pero disfrazado, tenia un abrigo negro, un sombrero, inclusive lentes oscuros, no quería que sus amigos lo reconocieran, pero no le funciono muy bien.

— Toramaru yo... —intentaba hablar pero las palabras no le salían.

— No tenias por que disfrazarte, aquí estamos la mayoría de los chicos y ninguno se esta ocultando —hablo Tobitaka.

— Lo se, es que...,primero les había dicho que no, pero luego cambie de opinión y preferí evitar las burlas de Fudo.

— No creo que te diga nada, esta muy ocupado desesperándose por tener una cita.

— Bueno ya estoy aquí así que... —se quito el disfraz— Hay que hacerlo como se debe.

— Esta mejor así, ademas...no creo que fuera a conseguir ninguna chica con esa pinta —dijo Toramaru a lo que los otros rieron.

— Atención —llamo el encargado— Vamos a iniciar, primero les explicaremos el itinerario, serán tres citas, esta contara como la primera, el día de mañana haremos una fiesta y por ultimo una cena exclusiva para cada pareja, ahora pueden comenzar.

Los chicos se acomodaron en sus mesas mientras aparecían sus citas.

Cita de Hiroto...

— Hola mi nombre es Kiyama Hiroto.

— Shiokaze Yamamoto.

— Es un lindo nombre.

— Gracias y dime ¿qué te gusta hacer?

La cita del pelirojo tenia el cabello largo, de color azul marino con las puntas rojas, ojos azul zafiro, curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto y un sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

Cita de Fudo...

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto el chico.

— Soy Saori Akamiya.

— Nada mal para empezar...,ahora dime que te gusta hacer, (dependiendo de lo que me diga esto podría terminar aquí)

— ¿No deberías decirme antes tu nombre?

— Akio Fudo, ahora lo que te pregunte —esa forma de hablarle le molesto un poco a Saori, pero se controlo y no dijo nada al respecto.

La chica tenia cabello negro, estatura media, ojos oscuros con un toque rojizo e iba vestida de negro y rojo.

Cita de Kido...

— Hola soy Yuuto Kido, ¿como te llamas?

— Atsumi Fubuki

— ¿Fubuki? —dijo con cierta intriga.

— Si Shiro Fubuki es mi hermano —hablo ella tímidamente.

— Esto no me lo esperaba.

Atsumi tenia cabello plateado con mechas rosas-chicle, ojos color violeta, piel clara y unos lentes negros y cuadrados.

Cita de Demonio Strada...

— Hola soy Natsumi Hinata.

— Demonio Strada, pero dime Strada, ¿eso es un tatuaje?

— Si es un águila ¿te gusta?

— Mmm...creo que si.

La cita del castaño era peliroja, cabello largo hasta los hombros, con sus mechones cortados de forma desigual, cayendo hacia un lado, logrando que uno de sus ojos no se vea en contables ocasiones, piercing en su oreja izquierda y un tatuaje de un águila que recorre su hombro y parte de antebrazo izquierdo.

Cita de Fubuki...

En la mesa del chico se encontraba una chica con cuerpo desarrollado y proporcionado, cabello largo rubio platinado, con el flequillo apuntando hacia el lado derecho, además de dos mechones, ojos grisáceos adornados con unas pestañas gruesas y un sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

— Hola ¿qué tal?...soy Ekaterina Koslov, dime Katia.

— Es un placer, yo soy Shirou Fubuki —la chica saco unos dulces de sus bolsillo.

— ¿Quieres?

— Si, por que no —Ekaterina le dio los dulces.

Cita de Tobitaka...

— Soy Seiya Tobitaka.

— Mikury Fuchika.

— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

— Patinar, pero no sobre hielo.

— Tal vez podríamos ir a hacer eso luego —ella sonrió.

Mikury tenia el cabello largo de color negro, uno de sus mechones cubre su ojo derecho, el otro esta libre y es de un color morado, piel clara y sin llegar a ser pálida, estatura media y delgada.

Cita de Toramaru...

— H-hola mi nombre es Toramaru Utsunomiya —el chico estaba hablando al estilo de un robot por lo nervioso que estaba.

— Yo soy Ami Yamamoto, no te pongas nervioso, yo no muerdo.

— Es que... —ella lo miro fijamente— No nada.

— Bueno...¿te gustan los animales? —pregunto alegre.

La cita de Toramaru tenia cabello largo y ondulado, color negro—azulado hasta la cintura, ojos de un brillante color morado, un poco baja, rostro angelical y piel blanca.

Cita de Midorikawa...

— ¿Te gusta el helado? —el peliverde no se aguanto y lanzo aquella pregunta que lo estaba consumiendo.

— Si pero, ¿no debería decirte primero mi nombre?

— Si claro ¿cómo te llamas? —dijo ahora ya mas tranquilo.

— Yugata Kobayashi y ¿tu eres?

— Yo soy Ryuji Midorikawa ¿quieres ir por un poco de helado mas tarde?

— Si claro.

Yugata tiene el pelo corto, negro y brillante, flequillo hacia el lado derecho hasta los ojos, los cuales son de un intenso tono escarlata, posee un color de piel entre morena y vainilla, altura considerable.

Cita de Suzuno...

— Mi nombre es Fuusuke Suzuno —dijo con su típico tono frío.

— Yo soy Kyoka Matsumoto...tu...¿tocas algún instrumento? —pregunto curiosa.

— No, ¿tu si?

— Si el piano —tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

La chica que se encontraba con el albino tenia cabello negro, hasta los hombros, con ondulaciones mezcladas con cabellos lacios, ojos negros con pequeños destellos, piel tono vainilla pero clara a la vez.

Cita de Nagumo...

En la mesa del pelirojo había una chica pelinegra, cabello un poco rizado hasta la espalda, ojos azul intenso, delgada, estatura media y tez pálida.

— Hola preciosa dime...¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Soy Megumi Okazaki.

— Bien, bien —la miro de reojo— No estas nada mal.

— Ah, ¿gracias?

— Si, de nada, ahora a lo que realmente te interesa, yo soy el gran Haruya Nagumo.

— Si bueno, ¿te gusta leer?

Cita de Terumi...

— Hola me llamo Afuro Terumi ¿cuál es tu nombre?

— Rocío Darkbloom.

— Dime ¿qué es lo que te gusta?

— Pues para empezar,...creo que la música.

Rocío era castaña, cabello largo y lacio, con dos mechones cortos a cada lado del rostro, piel blanca y tersa, ojos color chocolate, esbelta y un poco voluptuosa en el pecho.

Cita de Kazemaru...

— Soy Ichiroutta Kazemaru.

— Yo soy Alicia Terumi.

— ¿Dijiste Terumi?

— Si ¿por que?

— ¿No conocerás a Afuro Terumi?

— Pues si, el es mi hermano ¿lo conoces?

— Si, de hecho el también esta aquí.

— Oh, ¿en serio? no sabia que vendría.

— ¿El sabe que tu estas aqui? —ella negó con la cabeza— (Solo espero que no sea un loco sobre protector como Kido) —pensó el peliaqua.

La hermana del chico dios era rubia, de ojos azules, piel clara, cuerpo desarrollado, mejillas rojas.

Cita de Goenji...

— Mi nombre es Shuuya Goenji.

— Yo soy Naoko Yamada, ¿tu juegas fútbol cierto?

— Si soy delantero ¿a ti te gusta?

— Mucho —ante lo dicho por la chica Goenji sonrió.

Naoko tenia el cabello pelirosado largo suelto, ojos azul claro, estatura normal, piel clara casi pálida, un pequeño moño en la parte de atrás del cabello agarrado con una cinta morada.

Cita de Endo...

Con el castaño se encontraba una chica rubia, cabello ondulado, ojos verdes, delgada, estatura normal, piel un poco clara y un broche naranja en cada lado de su pelo.

— Hola Soy Endo Mamoru ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunto con una enorme sonrisa.

— Pues, soy Miranda Blade.

— Un placer, dime ¿hay algo que no te gusta?

— Si hay algo que detesto es...mmm...sin duda, el fútbol.

* * *

**N/A: **Hasta aquí por ahora.

Por cierto, quise poner el físico de las chicas para que después no se confundieran, creí que serviría.

Hasta otra actualización (la cual espero no tarde tanto)...

Dejen reviews... :3


	3. ¡Conociendo a la citas! Parte II

**N/A: **Sorry por la tardanza, muchas parejas y poco tiempo.

Además del hecho de que aunque no lo crean, ahora es que estoy comenzando clases y no voy a tener mucho tiempo para actualizar, sin embargo haré lo que pueda...

A continuación voy a poner a otra Oc, me la describieron en ingles y como yo no hablo el idioma, me disculpo de antemano si no es correcta la información, lo poco que entendí fue lo que puse, sin mas que agregar:

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

Endo estaba mudo, con la mirada perdida, cualquiera que lo viera hubiese dicho que estaba muerto en vida, incluso Miranda comenzó a preocuparse, pero el castaño no respondía, después de la respuesta de la rubia se adentró en su mundo, sus pensamientos y dejo lo demás de lado, todo hasta que la chica tronó sus dedos en la cara del chico, a ver si así reaccionaba y funcionó, lo saco del trance, para su mala suerte él le contestó con las siguientes palabras:

— Y-y-yo t-tengo que ir a... ¡al baño! —el castaño salió corriendo dejando a la chica confundida.

En el baño...

— No puedo creer esto, apuesto a que hasta a la chica de Midorikawa le gusta el helado, debí hacer lo mismo que él y buscar bien mi papel, ¿por qué a mi?, ¿por qué no le pasé esto a alguien más?, alguien como Kido.

— ¿Qué no me pasó qué?

— ¡Kido! ...n-no nada ¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Esas cosas no se preguntan, Endo.

— Si, lo siento.

— Si, bueno... me voy, tengo que llamar a Genda y a Sakuma, dijeron que iban a venir, pero se les ha hecho tarde —sonó el teléfono de Kido— Olvídalo, me enviaron un mensaje, ya llegaron, deben estar entrando.

Con Genda y Sakuma...

— Ya debieron haber comenzado —Sakuma miró su reloj— Voy a buscar a mi cita.

— Si, yo también, nos vemos —cada uno se fue por su lado.

Cita de Hiroto...

— ¿Te gustaria que fuéramos a otro sitio? —preguntó el pelirojo.

— ¿A dónde?

— Mmm... ¿tu qué quieres hacer?

— Quizás, ir a la feria.

— De acuerdo, vamos —se levantó y le extendió la mano.

— Si —tomo su mano algo sonrojada.

Cita de Sakuma...

— Hola perdona la espera, se me hizo algo tarde, Soy Jirou Sakuma.

— Soy Sayori D' Angelo.

— Mucho gusto, bueno ¿te gustaría ir a otro lado?

— Esta bien —se fueron.

Sayori es baja, cabello azul marino, ondulado, le llega hasta la barbilla, flequillo de lado izquierdo, ojos grises y grandes, rostro infantil, piel blanca pero algo rosácea.

Cita de Genda...

— _Esta chica se parece demasiado a Sakuma _—pensó—Disculpa la pregunta, pero ¿conoces a Jirou Sakuma?

— El es mi hermano gemelo.

— ¿En serio? no sabía que tenía una hermana —dijo algo incrédulo.

— Soy Zaire Sakuma.

— Kojiro Genda.

— ¿Tu conoces a mi hermano?

— Si, es mi amigo, dejando eso de lado, dime ¿qué te gusta hacer?

— Me gusta el fútbol ¿y a ti?

— También me gusta, ¿quieres salir de aquí?

— Si, vámonos.

Zaire tiene el pelo negro, largo hasta la rodilla, ojos azules, piel ligeramente bronceada, usa maquillaje, específicamente delineador de ojos y sombra azul, pendientes de cristal rojo y azul, delgada, estatura media.

Cita de Nagumo...

— ¿Acabas de preguntarme si me gusta leer...? jajajajaja —el pelirojo empezó a reír como todo un lunático.

— ¿Pero qué tiene de malo?

— Leer es para las personas que no tienen nada que hacer, yo tengo cosas mucho más importantes.

— ¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Megumi algo enojada.

— Pues... este... hacer... mmm...

— No tienes nada.

— Claro que si, solo que ahora no recuerdo —habló mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Sabes que? te voy a enseñar que leer puede ser divertido y te va a gustar —se levantó— Vamos.

— Dudo mucho que hagas que a mi me guste andar mirando un aburrido libro.

— Si tan seguro estás no tienes nada que perder, así que sígueme —el suspiro rendido y se fue con ella.

Cita de Endo...

Al castaño no le quedo más opción que regresar con aquella rubia que detestaba el fútbol, se armó de valor y se sentó con la chica.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Miranda.

— Estaría mejor si te gustara el fútbol —susurró.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— No, nada.

— Parece que todos se están empezando a ir, ¿por qué no nos vamos nosotros también? —dijo con un sonrisa.

— Si, esta bien, se justo a donde debemos ir —dijo con una enorme sonrisa para luego tomarla de la mano y llevársela.

Al final todas las parejas terminaron yéndose.

En el parque...

Rocio y Terumi estaban sentados en una banca del parque.

— Además de la música ¿que mas te gusta? —preguntó el rubio.

— El arte me encanta —dijo ella mirando a un pajarito.

— Con que el arte... ven conmigo.

Ambos se fueron y al poco rato llegaron a un lugar.

— ¿Qué sitio es este? —preguntó Rocio.

— Es una academia de arte.

— Es muy bonita, pero... ¿por qué me trajiste?

— Dijiste que te gustaba el arte, así que te traje para que te enseñen un poco, la verdad no sé cuanto sepas, pero creí que podría gustarte.

— Gracias Terumi —le dedico una sonrisa al chico haciendo que se sonrojara— Bueno, vayamos.

Fueron a uno de los salones del lugar, ya qué Terumi conocía al dueño logró que a Rocio le dieran unas clases privadas, aunque ella ya sabía un poco así que no se le complicó mucho.

En una cafetería...

Esta cafetería era uno de esos lugares en los cuáles había un escenario donde las personas podían cantar o tocar algún instrumento, con el objeto de demostrar su talento.

— Ese escenario es grande —hablo Kyoka.

— Si, pero nunca he visto a nadie subirse ahí y cantar, o al menos tocar algo —dijo Suzuno bebiendo una malteada de chocolate.

— ¿Nunca?... bueno eso va a cambiar.

— ¿Eh?

Kyoka se subió al escenario y empezó a tocar el piano mientras cantaba Tunaida Te.*

Meguri meguttemo mata koko de aitai  
hagurenai youni kono te wo tsunagunda

Asahi ga noboru made katari atta ne  
yuuhi ga shizumu made tsunaida te  
kou yatte asu mo myougonichi mo tomo ni ayumou hikari to kage

KIMI wa sono mune ni nani wo kakae  
donna sekai ni itan darou  
ima omou yo  
Sabishige ni mitsumeru machi no naka de  
nukumori wa hitori ja mitsu kara nakute

Ai ga konna ni tsuyosa ni naru koto  
shittanda  
KIMI ni deaete hajimete

Meguri meguttemo mata koko de aitai  
hagurenai youni kono te wo tsunagunda  
Hitori ja nemurenai yume wa mirenai kara  
donna fuan mo todokanai tokoro he  
Hoshi no nai yorumo terashi tsudzukeyou

Doko made mo ikeru KIMI to nara  
hitori ja arukenai michi mo futari nara  
hanauta utai nagara arukerunda  
KIMI ga ireba shiawase

Moshimo futari ga deatte nakatta nara  
takusan no shiawase wo minogashiteta  
fuan na toki wa gyutto shite kureta ne  
asu wo miushinai sou na hitogomi no naka

Ai ga kurushii hitori no jikan wa  
sabishisa wo gomakasu sube wo wasureteta

Nando mo kono te wo tsunagi naoshi nagara  
donna michi datte issho ni arukunda  
hitori ja kanawanai yume wo egaita nara  
KIMI to futari de kanae ni ikunda  
KIMI to hanbun hitotsu no shiawase

Butsukari sou na kurai hito ooi doyoubi  
miushinai takunai KIMI no sonzai  
kono toki 2(ni) bai ni chikara haitterute ni  
kanjita nukumori to ai No more cry  
aseta JI-NZU no POKE-TO de hikatteru  
KIMI no keitai kidzukase takunai  
damarikomu watashi no naka no kouwa akumai  
tada KIMI ga inai to iya dakara...  
nanika ga ubai sari sou de kowai  
'taisetsu na hito' to tsunagattetai  
omoi wa dare ni mo makenai  
sou kono machi ni kirawareru kurai te wo tsunagou

Yowamushi na hodo tsuyogatte shimau  
demo muri da yo... naitemo ii kana?  
Aki no kaze mou sugu deatta kisetsu  
ano koro no watashi wa ai wo sagashiteta

Meguri meguttemo mata KIMI ni aitai  
hagurenai youni kono te wo tsunagunda  
Hitori ja nemurenai yume wa mirenai kara  
donna fuan mo todokanai tokoro he  
Hitori ja kanawanai yume wo egaita nara  
KIMI to futari de kanae ni ikunda  
KIMI to hanbun hitotsu no shiawase

Meguri meguttemo...  
Meguri meguttemo...

La chica terminó su canción para recibir muchos aplausos de parte de las personas que la habían escuchado.

— ¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó la pelinegra.

Suzuno no respondió, aun estaba sorprendido por lo bien que lo había hecho.

— Suzuno —llamó ella intentando hacer que reaccionara.

— Cantas muy bien —alagó el albino todavía sorprendido.

— Gracias.

— ¿Q-quieres un helado o a-algo? —preguntó Suzuno extrañamente nervioso.

— Si, un helado de vainilla.

— Está bien —dijo algo sonrojado.

En el centro comercial...

Kazemaru y Alicia seguían en el establecimiento, estaban caminado y mirando las tiendas.

— Así que Terumi es tu hermano —el peliaqua aún no podía creerlo.

— Si, así es —dijo ella mirando una tienda de manga— Ese no lo tengo —se pegó del vidrio.

— ¿Qué no tienes? —Kazemaru vió la tienda— ¿Te gusta el manga?

— Si y también el anime —entró a la tienda.

—_ ¿Alicia es una Otaku*?_ —pensó entrando con la rubia.

— Quiero este —le dijo al vendedor— Ay no, olvidé mi dinero en casa, ya qué será la próxima —se fue algo triste, pero antes de salir fue detenida por el peliaqua.

— No te preocupes, yo lo pago —con esas palabras hizo que a ella se le iluminaran los ojos.

— Gracias Kazemaru —lo abrazó.

— B-b-b- bueno v-voy por t-t-u revista —dijo más rojo que un tomate.

— _Esta cita va muy bien_ —pensaba Alicia mirando a Kazemaru en la caja registradora.

En el zoológico...

A Ami le gustaban los animales, por ello Toramaru la llevo al zoológico, el chico quería hacer que su cita fuera de lo mejor, si mantenía a la chica feliz nada iría mal.

— Mira los monos —dijo Ami apuntando hacia los animales— Que lindos tigres, los leones.

Toramaru solo sonreía, por alguna razón le gustaba verla así de feliz.

— Oye ¿te estas divirtiendo? —preguntó Ami.

— Si, ¿por qué preguntas?

— Es que no haz dicho nada desde que llegamos.

— No lo tomes a mal, lo estoy pasando bien.

— Bueno, ¿ya viste? —dijo ella volteando.

— ¿Qué? —él también volteó.

— Esos conejos —se fue al área de los conejos.

— Espera —la siguió.

— Son muy beautiful.

— ¿Beautiful?

— Significa bonito en inglés.

— Entiendo —dijo el mirándola con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas por el hecho de no saberlo.

Ami empezó a acercarse a uno de los conejos que se encontraba cerca para acariciarlo, pero se acercó tanto que terminó cayéndose dentro de su hábitat.

— Ami ¿estás bien? —preguntó Toramaru preocupado.

— Si, estoy con ellos —los conejos empezaron a montársele encima— Hace cosquillas, jajaja.

— Que chica tan adorable.

Al poco tiempo sacaron a Ami del hábitat de los conejos y los dos chicos se fueron a una de las bancas del zoológico.

— Bueno ahora no te muevas —dijo ella.

— ¿Por qué?

— Voy a hacerte un portrait —él la miró con algo de confusión, la cual ella entendió enseguida— Un retrato.

— Bien.

Ami sacó una libreta y un lápiz del bolso que traía y comenzó a dibujar.

.

.

.

— ¡Listo!

— Déjame ver —dijo Toramaru impaciente.

— ¿Qué tal?

— Esta algo...

— ¿Que?

— Pues... —estaba muy nervioso— Bueno...

— ¿No te gusto verdad? —dijo algo triste.

— Esta bien, solo necesitas algunas clases de dibujo —intentó tranquilizarla.

— Yo no necesito clases de dibujo —dijo con un puchero.

— S-si me gusta, no te preocupes, l-lo conservaré —tomó el dibujo y lo guardó haciendo que Ami sonriera.

En la feria...

Hiroto y Shiokaze ya se habían subido a un montón de juegos, solo les faltaba uno.

— ¿Ahora a donde quieres ir? —pregunto él.

— A la rueda de la fortuna —dijo señalándola.

— De acuerdo —mencionó algo sonrojado, pues recordaba todas esas películas que Midorikawa le hacía ver, sobre hermosas parejas subiéndose en la rueda de la fortuna y como después de bajar terminaban o muy pegados o en un beso.

En la rueda de la fortuna...

Shiokaze estaba mirando por la ventana del juego, mientras que Hiroto estaba algo nervioso, no sabia qué hacer, si quedarse lo más apartado posible o hacer que lo que tenía que pasar pasara.

— Todo se ve tan pequeño —decía ella.

— Si —fue lo único que dijo.

— Ven a ver —invitó la peliazul.

— No, aquí estoy bien, tu sigue mirando.

—_ ¿Será que no le gusto?._

— _Esto se me está complicando._

— Hiroto —se sentó junto a él— No te caigo muy bien ¿cierto?

— Si me caes muy bien ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

— Es que... has estado algo alejado de mi.

— _Ahora está mucho peor._

— Hiroto.

— Shio —empezó a sonrojarse.

— Hiroto.

— Shio —dijo mientras se acortaba la distancia entre ambos.

— Hiroto.

— Shio —el pelirojo ya había comenzado a cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Hiroto! —gritó Shiokaze haciendo que el otro reaccionara de golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto sin entender el grito de su cita.

— Ya debemos bajar —habló bajando del juego.

— ¿Qué? —dijo un poco decepcionado, ya que después de todo, el quería que pasara lo que tenia que pasar.

En el cine...

— ¿Qué película quieres ver? —preguntó Midorikawa.

— No estoy muy segura —habló Yugata.

— Escoge la que quieras, yo voy a comprar unas palomitas súper-extra-híper-mega-grandes, ¿quieres algo para ti?

— Estaré bien con lo que traigas —dijo con una gota recorriendo su cabeza, pues al parecer todo eso era sólo para él.

— De acuerdo, ya regreso —se fue.

— Mmm... ¿qué película escogeré? —se quedó mirando los posters de las películas— Esta —escogió una y fue a comprar los boletos.

Antes de entrar a la sala le avisó al peliverde cual era, así, después no se perdería.

En la sala del cine...

La película estaba por comenzar y Midorikawa ya estaba entrando al lugar.

— Ya vine —le susurró a Yugata mientras cargaba un montón de dulces, entre ellos palomitas, refrescos, caramelos, gomitas, galletas, etc.

— ¿No crees que es demasiado? —señaló la montaña que traía el chico.

— No es demasiado, sino suficiente.

— Bueno, siéntate que ya va a empezar —como un can entrenado él obedeció.

— ¿Qué película es? —pregunto abriendo una de las bolsas de caramelos que tenía.

— Ya verás —fue lo único que dijo Yugata mientras reía.

Luego de unos comerciales, empezó la película, la cual no era nada más y nada menos que Pesadilla en Elm´s Street.*

Midorikawa escupió los caramelos.

— ¡Es una película de terror! —dijo sorprendido mientras se levantaba de su asiento y señalaba la gran pantalla.

— Shhh —fue callado por los otros espectadores.

— Lo siento —volvió a sentarse— No me dijiste que íbamos a ver una película de terror —le reclamo en susurro a Yugata.

— Tu me dijiste que escogiera, además ni siquiera la has visto, dale una oportunidad.

— No creo querer.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

El peliverde tragó en seco.

— ¿Miedo yo?, para nada.

— Entonces te propongo un reto —el chico empezó a interesarse— Si logras ver toda la película, entonces después haremos lo que tu quieras.

— Trato hecho —se apresuró sin dejarla terminar.

— Espera, si no logras verla, entonces haremos lo que yo diga —dijo muy feliz.

— No, alto —intentó retractarse.

— Ya es tarde, ya aceptaste —siguió mirando la película.

— _Bien Midorikawa, sé un hombre y mira la película, si lo logras comerás helado, comerás helado_ —se animaba a si mismo.

A los cuarenta minutos se escuchó un grito no muy masculino proveniente de aquella sala y no precisamente de la película.

Al rato la película terminó y todos salieron del cine.

Afuera del cine...

— Bueno yo gané, así que vamos a comer helado —dijo el peliverde victorioso.

— Está bien, un trato es un trato, ¿ves que no estuvo tan mal?

— _La verdad no sé si estábamos viendo la misma película, luego de semejante masacre ella se ve más fresca que una lechuga, no entiendo a las mujeres_ —suspiró y ambos se fueron a la heladería.

En un campo de fútbol...

Goenji y Naoko decidieron ir a jugar un poco de fútbol juntos, pues la pelirosa quería ver como jugaba el rubio.

— Bueno ¿y qué piensas? —preguntó Goenji ansiando la respuesta.

— Juegas muy bien, ¿y yo cómo estuve?

— También juegas bien, ¿ahora qué quieres hacer?

— Mmm... vayamos a comer, tengo hambre —dijo poniendo su mano en su estómago.

— De acuerdo —el rubio puso una pequeña sonrisa ante los comentarios de la chica.

Se fueron a un restaurante, pero no cualquier restaurante, uno de comida Tailandesa.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir? —preguntó Naoko.

— No estoy muy seguro —dijo mirando el menú — ¿Tu qué pedirás?

— No sé, por eso te pregunté, ¿sabes qué? voy a adivinar.

— ¿Vas a adivinar qué quieres comer? —preguntó incrédulo.

— Si —cerró los ojos y señaló al azar uno de los platos del menu— Voy a comer esto —abrió los ojos— ¿Y es?... Poh piah*, no sé que rayos es, pero lo quiero.

Goenji soltó una leve risa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Naoko pensando que se estaba burlando.

— No es nada, creo que también pediré eso.

Así los dos terminaron comiendo aquella comida Tailandesa, desconocida para ambos.

En una pizzería...

Ya era más o menos hora del almuerzo, por eso, ellos también se fueron a un lugar donde pudieran comer.

—_ Me pregunto si a Sakuma le molestará que yo esté con su hermana_ —pensaba Genda.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —pregunto Zaire notando su frustración.

— No es nada, ¿cuál deberíamos escoger?.

— Mmm... no sé.

— ¿Qué tal esta? —apuntó una de las tantas pizzas que habían en el menú, la cual contenía mucha, pero mucha carne.

— No, esa no.

— ¿Por qué no? —preguntó curioso. A Genda le encantaba la carne.

— Esa pizza tiene carne hasta para regalar, ya sé cual quiero —señaló una pizza.

— ¿La vegetariana?

— Si, la verdad, no me gusta la carne —sentenció Zaire.

— Bueno, supongo que si es así, no tengo opción —dijo y pidió la dichosa pizza vegetariana.

Se sentaron y empezaron a comerla, al probar el primer pedazo, cierto pelirojo cambio de opinión respecto a la pizza.

— Esto esta... delicioso —dijo tomando otra rebanada.

— ¿Ves? que no tenga carne no significa que no sea buena —comentó Zaire.

— ¿Quién diría que una pizza vegetariana sabría tan bien? ... voy a pedir otra.

El chico se fue a pedir su amada pizza, dejando a la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

En el parque...

Mikury y Tobitaka estaban patinando un poco, aunque el castaño no era muy experto en el asunto.

— Tobitaka levántate, solo te haz caído 2 veces —decía Mikury mientras patinaba alrededor del chico.

— Tu lo dices porque si sabes como hacerlo —dijo desde el suelo.

— Recuerda que la tercera es la vencida —comento mientras recorría todo el parque patinando, Tobitaka solo la miraba cautivado por la alegría que la chica demostraba y también el talento que tenía para hacerlo.

— Que mujer —dijo para si mismo intentando levantarse, incluso estuvo a punto de caerse de nuevo, pero Mikury lo tomo de las manos y se lo llevó con ella.

— Te dije que la tercera era la vencida.

— No sé si cuente que tu me ayudes —habló acercándose un poco, lo cual puso un poco nerviosa a la pelinegra, logrando que se fueran directo al piso, cayendo él bajo ella.

— Auch —se quejó ella.

— No deberías quejarte, yo suavicé tu caída.

Mikury rió ante el comentario.

— Oye, tienes algo en el ojo derecho —dijo notando que el mechón que llevaba sobre aquél ojo se había quitado, permitiéndole ver.

Mikury se levanto de golpe y se arregló el cabello para que estuviera como antes, tapando su ojo.

— No es nada —dijo dándole la espalda.

— ¿Estas segura? —se levantó e intento mirar de nuevo.

— Si, todo esta bien, sigamos patinando.

— Como quieras —intento patinar, pero se cayó un vez más, sacando una risa de parte de Mikury— Mujeres —dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

En una heladería...

Fubuki y Katia decidieron disfrutar de un dulce y frío helado, así que se fueron a una heladería, Fubuki tenía un helado de vainilla y Katia uno de chocolate.

La rubia se encontraba retratando al peliplata, usando el mini-kit de tonos violetas que llevaba en su espalda.

— Terminé —dijo entregándole el retrato al chico.

— Wow, esta muy bien hecho —alabó el chico— No me imagine que supieras dibujar.

— Pues si, me gusta mucho hacerlo y si hago a las personas felices con eso es mejor —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué otras cosas te gustan?

— Me gustan los lugares altos.

— Lugares altos... ya se a donde debemos ir.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta.

Al poco rato ambos estaban en la Torre de Metal, contemplando el paisaje.

— Es muy bonito.

— Cuando dijiste que te gustaba lo alto, creí que este lugar también te gustaría.

— Acertaste —dijo mirandolo e intercambiando sonrisas.

En un campo de baseball...

Fudo y Saori fueron a jugar baseball, a pesar de la negatividad del semi-calvo, la chica logro persuadirlo y terminó aceptando.

— El baseball es muy aburrido, yo prefiero el fútbol —decía con su mala actitud a flote.

— No es aburrido, es solo que tu no sabes jugar.

— C-claro que se jugar.

— Demuéstralo —mencionó retadora.

— Con una condición.

— ¿Cuál? —arqueó una ceja.

— Yo voy a jugar tu maldito baseball e independiente de si lo haga bien o no, tu harás lo que yo diga.

— Me parece bien, además de que casi estás admitiendo que no sabes jugar —dijo en tono burlón a lo que Fudo lanzó una mirada asesina.

Jugaron un poco y tal como dijo Saori, el castaño no sabía jugar, aunque el trato solo fue que tenía que hacerlo, así que a pesar de que ella termino ganando, igual hicieron lo que el mohicano quiso, lo cual era...

— Muy bien, ahora tienes que arrojar esto —Fudo le enseñó un globo de agua que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos unas bromas?

— Más o menos.

— Pudimos haber hecho eso sin que tuvieras que poner ninguna condición —habló riéndose— Pero...

— No hay peros, el trato fue que... —fue silenciado por la pelinegra.

— Es mejor desde allá —señaló un edificio alto, donde podrían lanzar los globos desde el techo.

Fudo mostró aquella sonrisa maliciosa típica de él, dando a entender que la idea estaba más que aprobada, subieron al techo del edificio y se la pasaron lanzando globos de agua a inocentes peatones, escondiéndose cada vez que alguno volteaba hacia arriba, solo eso bastó para que Akio se deslumbrara por la forma que aquella chica tenía de actuar.

Caminando por el centro de la ciudad...

Endo llevaba a Miranda a rastras, pues la chica ni siquiera sabía a donde iban.

— Ya llegamos —dijo Endo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, siendo sorprendido por Miranda quien también estaba sonriendo— ¿Te gusta?

— Como no me va a gustar, es maravilloso.

— Lo sabía, te traje a...

— Me trajiste a un estanque de peces Koi* —habló emocionada entrando al sitio.

— Si, claro, peces Koi —decía Endo mirando un campo de fútbol que se encontraba justo al lado, suspiro y siguió a Miranda.

A pesar de que no era la idea principal del castaño, igual la pasaron muy bien, al parecer Miranda nunca había visto a los peces Koi, y el verlos por primera vez la hiso muy feliz, Endo no se quedo atrás, inclusive le dieron de comer a los pecesitos, al fin y al cabo se divirtieron.

En una librería...

Sakuma y Sayori se adentraron en la literatura, pues optaron por mirar un poco los libros, a ver si había alguno interesante. Sakuma ojeaba libros de pingüinos, mientras que Sayori estaba en la sección de misterio, observando los libros de Sherlokc Holmes.

— ¿Vas a comprar algo de ese sujeto? —dijo Sakuma refiriéndose a Holmes.

— No, solo los miraba —contestó devolviendo el libro que tenía a su lugar.

— ¿Segura que no lo quieres?

— Si.

— Si quieres yo puedo comprártelo —sugirió el chico.

— No es que no me gusten, es que ya los tengo.

— Ahora entiendo, bueno, ¿nos vamos?

— Si.

Caminaron un poco y luego encontraron un vendedor de Tiramisu* ambulante, al cual Sayori no pudo evitar acercarse.

— Hola, me da uno por favor —pidió la peliazul recibiendo su postre.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Sakuma intrigado.

— Es Tiramisú.

— ¿Tírame el qué? —dijo confundido.

— Tiramisu, es un postre italiano —explicó la chica— ¡Pruébalo! —le dio un poco.

— Esto es manjar de dioses, deme 3 de esa cosa —habló el chico más que encantado.

— ¿No es demasiado? —cuestionó ella.

— Para semejante delicia, nada es demasiado, dijiste que era italiano ¿verdad?

— Si, mi familia es italiana por eso lo conozco bien.

— Ya veo, los italianos tienen un gusto exquisito —comentó comiendo el segundo de sus 3 Tiramisús— Deme otro para llevar.

En un parque...

Strada y Natsumi se encontraban leyendo un poco al aire libre, bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras conversaban.

— ¿Sabes? —dijo Strada ganando la atención de la peliroja — No había visto muchas chicas bonitas con tatuajes.

— ¿Así? —estaba algo sonrojada.

— Si, pero ese tatuaje te queda muy bien.

— Gracias —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa regresando a su libro— Leer es una de las cosas que más me gustan.

— Yo no lo hago mucho, pero creo que esta bien.

— Hoy en el centro comercial, había un chico castaño que se había acercado a otro chico peliaqua, parecía que quería tener una cita con él —dijo riendo.

— ¿Castaño y peliaqua? —cuestionó curioso.

— Si —aun reía.

—_ No se por qué esto me suena conocido_ —pensó imaginando la escena, a lo cual no pudo evitar reír.

— Es gracioso.

— Si, tienes razón, ¿quieres jugar fútbol?

— Bien —dejaron los libros y fueron por un balón.

El tiempo que les quedaba lo disfrutaron jugando fútbol, además de que en algunas ocasiones el castaño hacía de Kido, como son iguales no le salía nada mal, lo cual a Natsumi le parecía gracioso.

En la biblioteca...

La chica termino llevando a pelirojo al lugar donde los libros son algo que sobra.

— ¿Me trajiste a una biblioteca? —reclamó enojado.

— Si —fue lo único que dijo para luego ir a tomar unos libros.

— No puedes traerme a un lugar así y fingir que todo esta bien —decía el pelirrojo.

— Solo mira un libro al menos, si no te convence, vamos a otro lado —dijo Megumi sentándose en una mesa.

— ¡Ja! nada me hará cambiar de opinión —tomó el primer libro que vió y comenzó a leerlo.

Para la sorpresa de Nagumo, aquél libro lo hipnotizó, haciendo que este olvidara su odio por la lectura, poniendo toda su atención en cada hoja que leía.

— Nagumo —llamo la pelinegra, pero este solo le hizo un seña de que ahora no podía responder— _Sabía que te gustaría_ —pensaba victoriosa.

¿Quién diría que aquél libro de magos y brujas* haría que el testarudo Nagumo cambiara de opinión tan radicalmente?, solo una cosa sabía: quería toda la colección.

En la ribera del río...

Kido y Atsumi se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro.

— Creo que una de las cosas que tenemos en común es que ambos usamos anteojos —habló Kido en tono bromista.

— Si, eso creo.

— Oye —Atsumi volteó a verlo— ¿Fubuki es muy sobre protector contigo?

— No sabría decirte, estas cosas de citas no son algo muy normal en mi.

— Pero entraste en eso de las citas a ciegas.

— De hecho, mis amigas me convencieron de hacerlo, supongo que solo quieren verme feliz —dijo con una voz muy dulce.

— Deben quererte mucho —Kido estaba algo sonrojado por la actitud tan tierna de Atsumi.

— Yo también las quiero mucho a ellas, la verdad no resultó tan mal.

— ¿En serio? —estaba más rojo.

— Si, me he divertido.

— Eso me alegra —levanto su brazo, mientras bostezaba para abrazar a Atsumi.

— Ese truco es viejo —dijo ella riendo.

— Cierto, jajaja —rio nervioso— ¿Me das tu número de teléfono? —volvió a sonrojarse.

— Si, esta bien —Kido le dio su teléfono y ella lo anoto en su lista de contactos— Ya está —le devolvió el aparato.

— Gracias —aunque no lo demostrara, estaba bailando por dentro.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero lo hayan disfrutado :)

**Aclaraciones :**

*Es una canción de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood que me gusta mucho.

*La mayoría deben de saber que son los otakus, pero para los que no, les diré que son las siglas de :

O riginales.

T alentosos.

A dmirables.

K awaii.

U nicos... porque así somos. Es chiste (solo chiste, nunca una mentira) Otakus son aquellos a los que les gusta el anime y el manga (aunque creo que esta de más decirlo).

*Una película de terror en la que sale Freddy Kruger, seguro han escuchado de él (no vallan a pensar que yo la vi, pues no, solamente la conozco).

*Es un platillo Tailandés que cosiste en rollos primavera, pero al estilo Tai (para eso tuve que investigar e incluso me dio hambre).

*Postre italiano con chocolate que siempre he querido probar.

*Los koi son peces originarios de China, pero fueron conocidos por el mundo occidental a través de Japón (eso me lo saqué de Wikipedia xD)... yo tuve la oportunidad de verlos y son muy bonitos, con colores anaranjados, combinados con negro, blanco, rojo y quién sabe que más.

*Tal vez alguno de ustedes adivinó, si, el libro que leía Nagumo era uno de los de Harry Potter (personalmente nunca he leído uno, pero si he visto que les han dado buenas críticas).

**N/A: **Ahora solo espero sus reviews... hasta otro capítulo.


	4. Interrogatorio marca Inazuma

**N/A: **Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, pero la verdad es que si lo quería hacer y como la noche afecta -Decir eso me trae recuerdos del foro *Sonrisa melancólica*- la nostálgia me atacó, entonces me puse a releer viejos reviews de este fic y me sentí bastante bien, todo por el solo hecho de recordar cuando llegué a FF y que este fue un uno de mis primeros fics, el cuarto para ser más exacta, además de a los primeros usuarios que conocí en este fandom, que resulta ser el primero donde me animé a publicar.

En fin, ellos me dieron la bienvenida y volver a leer las palabras que se tomaron un momento de escribir solo para mi me hiso revivir esos momentos y por eso, más que nada, me animé a escribir esta continuación porque se la merecen y no estoy segura de que todos los de aquél entonces estén leyendo esto, incluso lo dudo, pero aún así siento que se los debía y pues, aquí está :')

Se les quiere y agradezco profundamente cada review, tanto en esta como en todas mis historias. Gracias por ello. Espero puedan disfrutar esta continuación.

Si, lo sé, soy muy sentimental.

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

Los chicos terminaron sus citas, al parecer a todos les había ido bien, ahora se encontraban en la casa del chico de rastas, estos días se estaban quedando allí, pasando el tiempo como amigos que eran, la mayoria había llegado sólo faltaban Genda y Nagumo.

— Oigan, ¿qué tal les fue en sus citas? —rompió Fubuki el silencio.

Comentarios como "bien" o "nada mal" y uno que otro "fue divertido" fue lo que se escuchó, ninguno quería dar más información de la que se debía.

— Vamos no sean nenas y ya suelten los detalles —habló Fudo.

— Si tanto quieres saber ¿por qué no empiezas tú? —propuso Kido a lo que los otros asintieron.

— Bien, estuve todo el día en lo más alto de un edificio, mojando con globos de agua a todo aquél que pasara frente a este —respondió el chico con tranquilidad.

Los presentes lo miraron como si fuera una especie de lunático, pero como ya lo conocían bien lo dejaron pasar.

— De acuerdo, parece que encontraste una chica divertida —decía Kido algo perplejo— Kazemaru ¿qué tal te fue a ti?

— Bueno... —miró a Terumi— Estuvo bien —intentó no decir mucho.

— No seas aguafiestas, suelta la sopa —ordenó Midorikawa.

— Pues, estuvimos caminando por el centro comercial y...

— ¿Y ...? —preguntaron curiosos.

— A ella... le gusta el anime y el manga.

— Eso me suena —decía Terumi pensativo.

— E-eso le puede gustar a cualquiera, a mi tambien me gusta —dijo eso para que no sospechara.

— ¿En serio? eso no lo sabía —cuestionó Endo.

— P-pues ya ves que si —soltó algo nervioso.

— ¿Y cuál es tu favorito? —curioseó Midorikawa.

— ¿Mi favorito? —una sonrisa forzada adornó su rostro, además de las gotas de sudor que empezaban a caer.

— Si, si te gusta debes tener un favorito —siguió el peliverde.

— B-bueno... —intentó recordar alguno de los tantos mangas que habían en aquella tienda— ... —algo se le vino a la mente— _¿Cómo se llamaba ese...? era... era... ¡Ya sé_! —se aclaró la garganta — Mi favorito es Sailor Moon —dijo ya más tranquilo.

— Ya veo... bueno continuemos con el interrogatorio, digo, con la conversación, Hiroto.

— Este... estuvo bien, fuímos a la feria —el pelirrojo tenía un leve sonrojo, pues recordó lo que había pasado.

— ¿Seguro que sólo fue eso? —cuestionó Midorikawa pícaro notando el nerviosismo de su amigo.

— ¡Claro que si! —exclamó algo sobresaltado.

— Bueno está bien, pero no te pongas así.

Mientras en la cocina, Suzuno se encontraba revisando el refrigerador de Kido.

— ¿Qué tendrá de bueno? —dijo observando de allá para acá.

— Esto está mejor, no espere que eso pasara —decía alguien yendo a la cocina, pero el albino no se molestó en revisar quién y siguió en lo suyo.

— Esto servirá —tomó unas galletas.

— Que hambre tengo —dijo el otro chico entrando a la cocina, luego se percató de que dentro había alguien— Ese es Suzuno —dicho esto guardó algo que traía en su espalda.

— ¿Nagumo? —habló el albino al notarlo— Llegas temprano. ¿Acaso ya te cortaron? —tomó una galleta y se la comió.

— ¡No digas idioteces! —el pelirojo sonrió— A mi nadie me corta, yo las corto.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —dijo mirando lo que el otro escondía.

— ¿Eh? no, no es nada —empezó a retroceder.

— Dime que estás escodiendo —ordenó acercándose.

Nagumo miró a todos lados, estaba casi acorralado... casi.

— ¡No! —le gritó al momento de salir huyendo. Suzuno no se quedó atrás y lo persiguió.

Ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a la enorme casa de Kido, por lo que Nagumo sólo corría por donde creía que debía, sin pensar a donde iba. De momento nada más que pasillos era lo que habían transitado, hasta que al pelirojo se le ocurrió entrar a una de las habitaciones. Pensó que quizás si corría un poco más rápido llegaría antes que su perseguidor, cerraría la puerta, el otro quedaría afuera y él podría fácilmente escapar por la ventana, en caso de ser necesario. Como lo planeó lo efectuó, aunque para su mala suerte esa era la habitación en la que se encontraban los demás, sólo bastó que uno de ellos abrierá la puerta con intención de salir para que Nagumo cayera al suelo, justo dónde termina la habitación y empieza el pasillo.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? —articuló Kido.

— ¿No ibas al baño? —le recordó Endo a Midorikawa, quién fue el que abrió la puerta.

— Luego, esto está interesante.

Suzuno, quién apenas había llegado, sonrió victorioso y, sin importarle el dolor del pelirrojo, le pasó por encima y le quitó lo que con tanto esfuerzo intentó esconder.

— ¿Un libro? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja— De ¿Harry Potter?

— Devuélvemelo —suplicó aún desde el suelo.

— ¿Te gusta leer? —preguntó Terumi tomando el libro.

— ¡Jajajajajajaja! —rió Fudo y agarró el libro — Así que al "Gran Nagumo" le gusta leer. ¿Harry Potter? ¿Qué tonterías son estas?

Nagumo se levantó y tomó su libro de las manos de Fudo.

— ¡Maldito moggle! —expresó Nagumo con un lápiz, usándolo como si fuera su varita— ¡Te arrepentirás!

— ¡No se qué demonios dijiste, pero no me sonó nada bien! —dijo Fudo enojado.

Estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea, pero antes de que algo pasara Midorikawa se paró en medio de ambos, poniendo sus manos frente al rostro de cada chico.

— ¡Esperen!

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Nagumo.

— Es el turno de Tobitaka —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos suspiraron rendidos, con personas como el peliverde si estabas enojado con alguien tu ira cambiaba rapidamente de direción hacia él, no quedó más, se sentaron y siguieron con su plática.

— Bien, mi cita y yo fuimos a patinar —respondió el chico.

— ¿Sabe patinar? —pregunta Toramaru sorprendido.

A Tobitaka le dio un tic.

— No —soltó medio obligado.

— ¿Y entonces como...? —no pudo terminar Utsunomiya ya qué las risas de Fudo y Nagumo no se hicieron esperar.

— Estoy seguro de que tu cita quedó impresionada contigo —se burló Akio.

— Se me _cae_ la cara de vergüenza, Seiya —dijo Nagumo resaltando la palabra "cae".

Tobitaka estaba a punto de darle su merecido a cada uno, sin embargo, el sonido del timbre sonando llamó la atención de todos.

— Voy ir a ver quién es y ustedes dos —Kido señaló al mohicano y al pelirrojo— Ya dejen de molestar —sin más cerró la puerta.

— Fíjate bien, no vaya a ser que te caigas y...

Kido iba bajando las escaleras cuando un sonoro "auch" llegó a sus oídos, al instante negó, pero no pudo evitar reír.

— Ay, Fudo —al poco rato ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta— Hola, ya empezaba a creer que no ibas a venir.

En la habitación los chicos seguían hablando de sus citas, Midorikawa se aseguraría de que cada uno mencionara al menos una cosa al respecto; justo ahora la atención le pertenecía a Suzuno.

— Fuimos a una cafetería y tomamos unas malteadas —respondió comiendo una de las galletas que había tomado de la cocina.

— ¿Algo más? —pregunta Nagumo.

— No.

— Se nota que te divertiste.

— De hecho, si hubo algo más —Suzuno sonrió al recordar a la chica mientras cantaba y tocaba el piano.

— ¿Y qué fue? —se impacientó el pelirrojo.

— Eso no es tu asunto —ignoró el enojo de Haruya y le lanzó el empaque de las galletas a la cara.

— Desgraciado —soltó Nagumo con cara de perro.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la figura de Kido apareció.

— ¿Quién invitó a tu gemelo? —comentó Fudo con nada de educación observando al chico detrás del de goggles.

Kido suspiró.

— Fui yo, es mi casa y puedo traer a quién quiera —le dejó en claro al semi-calvo para que no siguiera preguntando.

— Bien, ya que acabas de llegar, entonces tu sigues —sonrió Midorikawa.

— ¿Yo sigo? ¿de qué hablan? —preguntó Strada con los brazos cruzados.

— De que Midorikawa es un entrometido alcahuete que quiere meterse en la vida de todos —respondió Nagumo sin tacto alguno.

— Oye —se quejó el peliverde— Igualmente sigue Demonio.

— Cuida tu bocavulario, jovencito.

— Pero Fudo, yo me refería a...

— Meh.

— Quise decir...

— Meh.

— El chico...

— Meh.

— Mejor cuéntanos de una vez tu cita, esto puede seguir toda la tarde —le sugirió Goenji a Strada.

— Bueno, fui a un parque con ella y jugamos un poco de fútbol.

— ¿Dónde están los detalles jugosos? —reclamó el peliverde.

— Midorikawa déjalo en paz, tampoco es que deba contarte cada cosa que hizo en su cita.

— Oh, Kido, nuestro querido estratega, ¿por qué no dices qué tal te fue?

— Si, cuéntanos de tu cita, querido Yuuto —comentó el semi-calvo mientras se le acercaba.

— Está bien, pero mantén tu distancia —dijo alejando al otro— Fuimos a la ribera del río, conversamos y...

— Y estuvieron haciendo cosas indebidas en el agua —terminó Sakuma.

— ¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? —preguntó indignado.

— ¿Dónde quedó el salseo? —se lamentó el del parche.

— ¡Ya llegué! —anunció Genda al entrar.

— ¡A nadie le importa! —respondió Fudo imitando el tono de voz del pelirrojo.

Kojiro le lanzó una banana.

— No sabes cuánto te extrañé.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Genda uniéndose al grupo.

— Investigación —respondió Akio mientras comía la banana.

— ¿Investigación? —repitió el pelirrojo.

— Si —dijo el peliverde— ¿Te nos unes?

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Midorikawa? no haz dicho sobre tu cita —comentó Hiroto y varios de los chicos le dieron la razón.

— Bueno yo... —el chico empezó a recordar aquella película que había visto. De pronto estaba en posición fetal, meciéndose y con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

— Oye ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Nagumo, picándolo con su lápiz.

— 1, 2, 3. Freddy ya viene... —cantaba el chico en susurros.

— Seguro comió helado y ya —se encogió de hombros Fudo y los demás le dieron la razón.

— Sigamos con Fubuki —aconsejó Goenji.

— Bueno, nosotros fuimos a comer helado —contestó el de cabellos plateados con una sonrisa.

— ¡Pero que buena cita! —se levantó Midorikawa de golpe y Fubuki rió nervioso por el cambio de actitud repentino del chico.

— ¿Y tú Nagumo? —preguntó Sakuma.

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita? —completó Suzuno.

— Pues...

— ¡Ja! no me digas —interrumpió Fudo— Fuíste a una biblioteca.

— ¡C-claro que no! Nosotros... fuimos a observar aves —contestó con la peor excusa que se le pudo ocurrir. Maldijo por mucho los estúpidos documentales que veía Fuusuke.

— ¿Y ya? —preguntó extrañado Terumi.

— ¿Qué eres policía?

El rugido de los estómagos de varios de los chicos se pudo escuchar.

— Bien —dijo Fubuki— Ya es algo tarde, deberíamos ir a comer algo.

— Pero todavía no hemos terminado —detuvo Midorikawa a los chicos, eso hasta que la ausencia de comestibles en su interior se hiso presente— Pensandolo bien, Toramaru —llamó al chico, quién había estado leyendo un diccionario de inglés— ¿Qué hiciste en tu cita?

— Fui al zoológico.

— Suficiente, Terumi.

— Academia de arte.

— Endo.

— No quieren saber.

— Goenji.

— Restaurante y fútbol.

— Sakuma.

— Descubrí el tiramisú —mencionó con cierta ilusión en su voz.

— Y por último, Genda.

El nombrado miró a Sakuma.

— No importa.

— ¡Como digas! —exclamó restándole importancia al nerviosismo del pelirrojo por culpa del hambre que tenía.

Ninguno de los chicos quería cocinar así que se decidieron por ordenar una pizza y el buen Genda dijo que se encargaría de hacerlo.

_Ding Dong..._

— Ya voy —dijo Endo al escuchar el timbre— Gracias —decía recibiendo la pizza.

— ¡Llegó la pizza! —gritó Midorikawa corriendo hacia el castaño.

— Por fin —tomó Sakuma la pizza para luego abrirla y olerla— Un momento —aquellos que también se dirigían como estampida a su presa se detuvieron— Esta pizza... es vegetariana —sentenció cerrando la caja.

Todos lo analizaron un par de segundos.

— ¡Genda! —reclamaron al culpable.

— Es deliciosa —fue su respuesta.

— ¡Muerte al pelirrojo! —gritó el peliverde y Genda tragó en seco.

— Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto —comentó Kido.

— Hay que colgarlo —siguió el chico.

— Si la probaran... —trataba de decir Genda.

— ¡Qué le corten la cabeza! —gritó Sakuma.

Y justo así comenzó una entretenida persecución entre amigos. Definitivamente no volverían a dejar que Genda ordenara su comida nunca más. Y para mañana, una divertida fiesta les esperaba a todos.

* * *

**N/A:** Y... ¿quedó muy mal? no, mejor no respondan.

Pasemos a mis condenadas preguntas:

¿Les gustó el capítulo?

¿Quién les pareció más entrometido en cuánto a saber sobre las citas? ¿Fudo o Midorikawa? ¿Alguien más?

¿Cuál de todas las respuestas en general a la pregunta "¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" les gustó más?

¿Alguna parte les dio risa, les sacó una leve carcajada o al menos los hiso sonreír?

¿Genda será asesinado por sus amigos come carne?

¿Me tardaré menos en actualizar la próxima vez?

¿Reviews?

Gracias por leer :3

Que tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche, -madrugada xD- Sayo.


End file.
